russelfandomcom-20200213-history
President Aquino signs bill into law ‘revitalizing’ People’s Television Network
March 20, 2013 President Benigno S. Aquino III signed into law a Bill that will “revitalize” the operations of government television station PTV-4 (People’s Television Network, Incorporated) to be at par with global standards with programming relevant to the times Communications Secretary Herminio Coloma, Jr. said. Coloma, in a press conference held at Malacanang on Wednesday, said that the President signed into law Republic Act No. 103901 or An Act Amending Republic Act No. 7306, entitled “An Act Providing for the Establishment of the People’s Television Network, Incorporated, Defining Its Powers and Functions, Providing for Its Sources of Funding and for Other Purposes” last March 14, 2013. “Ikinagagalak ko pong ibalita sa inyo na, noong ika-14 ng Marso, nilagdaan ng Pangulong Aquino ang batas na ngayon ay alam natin na Republic Act 10390, an Act Revitalizing the People’s Television Network. Ang original title po niyan ay an Act Amending the Charter of People’s Television,” Coloma said. He pointed out that the new law addresses two main problems of the government-run television station: the “financial hemorrhage” marked by the depletion of the station’s capital and the lack of a stable source of income. “So that was the situation and President Aquino directed the crafting of a proposed bill, later on, this bill was included in the priority list of the LEDAC (Legislative-Executive Development Advisory Council). And so we worked on the Senate and the Congress to pass a new charter for People’s Television that had two important features: number one, infusion by government of fresh capitalization in the amount of P5-billion; and, number two, giving the network authority to collect commercial revenues,” Coloma said. He noted that out of the P5-billion, P3-billion would be sourced from the General Appropriations Act in the next three years (P1-billion/year) while the remainder will be sourced from revenue generated from advertising and airtime sales. “So it was important that the new law provided for new capitalization and permitted the network to generate commercial revenues, so that there will be a stable source of sustenance for the network,” Coloma stressed. Aside from addressing these problems, Coloma said that the new law will introduce reforms relevant to the dispensing of PTV-4’s operations through the nomination of an advisory council “to advise the network on relevant programming that will bolster the character of PTV as a public service broadcasting network” and the shifting of focus towards a “new global best practice of public service broadcasting which means that government television becomes an active partner or an active instrument for promoting the public welfare.” “So, with the enactment of the new PTV law, we hope to broaden the participation of the citizens in having a network that will mirror their aspirations. We want to invite the various sectors to give concrete suggestions on programs that will be beneficial to the community and to society. That is the rationale for the formation of an advisory council,” Coloma said. With regards to content, Coloma said that programs on PTV-4 would allow block time programming (the scheduling of similar television programs back-to-back) “provided that it is focused on education, history, propagation of Philippine culture and quality entertainment.” He added that the majority of programs would focus on “news and public information” and will not “compete directly” with private station’s programs. “We do not intend to produce entertainment shows like the telenovela of the type that they have produced. Perhaps we can have a telenovela featuring the heroism of our Medal of Valor or Gold Cross awardees, or of the Dangal ng Bayan awardees of the civil service, or outstanding public school teachers, outstanding policemen, soldiers,” Coloma said. “Telenovelas that will edify the nobility of the Filipino public servant, that will be our orientation, not the telenovela that is commercially available at present. So it is farthest from our intention to compete directly with private media,” he added. He said that the new law will “also enable the network to keep abreast with latest technological developments” such as digital television and transmission upgrades to improve signal quality. “We all know that by 2015, the ASEAN standard will be digital television. We have made some acquisitions of basic digital equipment in our studios now but we need to do more. Of course, we are still awaiting the promulgation of official policy on digital television but we’re confident that we can keep abreast with the rest of ASEAN and with the commercial broadcasting industry,” Coloma said. “Because when digital transmission is fully in place, we will also be able to multiply the channels of government television—from one free TV station to at least two more cable stations—and we may be able to dedicate the cable stations to educational programming or cultural programming. There are also those who say that we should have programs on Philippine history and culture,” he said. RA 103901 is a consolidation of Senate Bill No. 3316 and House Bill No. 6703 passed by the Senate and House of Representatives on January 21, 2013 and December 19, 2012, respectively. PND (rck)